


I need a gangsta; to love me better

by xMadDisaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3 major gangs, Carla is spelt Karla, Character Deaths, Erwin is a cop (kind of), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Graphic Violence later on, Grisha is dad of the year (not), Jealously, Jean is an arse, Kuchel is alive, Lovers, M/M, Maria isn't a very safe place, Mikasa and Levi are related, Multi, OC characters, Secrets, Slow Build, Tears, Top!Levi, based off my one-shot, bottom!Eren, everyone has secrets, mpreg later on, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: Maria; a country full of secrets and terror and over run by feuding gangs.When a young University student; Eren Yeager stumbles across a handsome man, his life begins to change. But is it for the better? Or is this just the beginning to his and everyone else's downfall?





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going to be fine Eren, you have some killer talent and people are going to see that.” Armin reassured his best friend as the brunette paced back and forth at the foot of his bed. 

“But I’m not trying to get a job in art or photography, Armin! I just need a part-time job!” he groaned, pulling at his hair roughly. “Nobody takes me seriously! What is it with me?” the boy flopped onto his friend’s bed groaning in frustration; muffled by the duvet. 

Armin chuckled with a roll of the eyes and gently patted the boy’s back “You’ll be okay...it takes time, but you’ll find something. Just try to broaden your search; maybe you could look into some art shops, or even the gallery in the city…You never know, it might even help with your studies.”

Eren sniffed and glanced up at the blonde. “But I’m constantly around photos and art. I want to have a break from it...that’s why I’ve been looking at jobs in other sectors…” Eren sighed, heaving himself up to sit cross-legged on the bed, the soft bedsheets lightly tickling his smooth hairless legs. “I just...I just don’t want to keep being a burden to you and Marco…”

Armin smiled sadly, resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’ll never be a burden Eren. We are managing, and we both know it’s not your fault your father isn’t helping you out, money wise, anymore.” Eren glanced up at him slowly, he adored Armin, and he couldn’t be happier having him as his best friend. He’d been there for him though all the tears, namely when he came out as gay to his parents and had his father throw him out calling him a fag and stating he wasn’t his son. As if reading his mind, Armin pushed himself forward and wrapped his arms around the brunette. “I’ll always be by your side Eren…” he whispered tightening his hold “You’re the most wonderful, caring and loving person I know…” Eren let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Thank you Armin. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

-x-

Eren had spent the entire week applying for jobs, when he wasn’t in classes, and each one had been a dead-end. Even the café’s weren’t hiring and those who were just weren’t interested in hiring him. Eren was starting to lose hope. Maybe he should take Armin’s advice and just apply for a job in an art shop or in the gallery. It would look good on his CV once he finished University, as Marco had told him, but did he really want to be stuck around that day in - day out? 

Eren groaned in frustration, kicking a can across the pavement. Why was this so hard for him? His friends had found jobs easily; Annie was working at the local gym, Historia was working as a veterinary practice near campus, Sasha and Marco both worked at Rose Café on campus and Armin was working at the library. All of them had been given their jobs within just days or even hours of applying. But it seemed Eren wasn’t that lucky. He just couldn’t seem to catch a break, and it was times like this when he really started to hate and doubt himself. Maybe there was something wrong with him, well there had to be, right? He couldn’t understand why nobody wanted to offer him a job, it was frustrating to say the least. 

As he walked through the street, the sun slowly setting in the sky and people hurrying past him to get home to their loved ones; Eren hugged his hoodie tighter around his slim, but muscular torso. His black skinny jeans hugged his curvaceous legs perfectly, giving him a figure to be desired by others. Not that it seemed to be working. That’s right, despite being twenty-one, Eren Yeager was still a virgin. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a bad thing, but to him it was extremely embarrassing. That didn’t mean he hadn’t been in relationships, oh no, he’d been in and only recently split from his ex - Thomas Wagner. But during their relationship, the pair hadn’t done anything other than a few light kisses, here and there. Eren probably should have seen it coming in all honesty, but he’d been blinded. The reason the pair had now gone their separate ways was because Thomas was straight - he’d explained that he had been ‘sexually confused’ and that was okay - and was now in a relationship with a girl called Mina. At first Eren had been angry, then upset, and even jealous. But now he wasn’t so bothered. He just wanted to focus on getting a job, so he wasn’t relying on his dorm-mates, Armin and Marco, any more.

Sighing deeply, teal orbs roamed the street slowly, it looked depressing, or at least to him it did. There wasn’t many people around, but those who were, were either couples - huddled up to help consume heat, or business men and woman, talking on their phone to their loved ones. Eren felt even more depressed at the sight, but didn’t pay much attention to that lingering feeling. No; his eyes instead roamed up towards the building nearest him with a rather humble sign **Recon** branded upon it. Eren had heard of this place, it was a rather popular nightclub, especially with the LBGT community, due to it’s ‘safe haven’ for them. Eren didn’t know much about who ran the club, or anything else for that matter, just faint whispers that some of the gangs used it as a go too place. Though he honestly didn’t know if any of that was true. Then again Eren didn’t know much about the gangs to start off with. The most he knew was, there were three gangs and all had their own territory. The Reiss Family, the highest ranking gang who owned all of Sina, the main city, and weren’t to be messed with. When he first met Historia and found out she was a Reiss, Eren had instantly fear for his and his friend’s lives. But it turned out she had nothing to do with her family, and wanted nothing to do with the business. Another of the three gangs was The Karanes. Little was known about this gang to anybody. All that was known publicly was that they controlled Rose, the larger and richer town of the four within Maria. The Karanes like the other gang respected the Reiss family and made sure not to step out of line. And that brings us to the third and final gang; The Wings. They controlled Trost the second smallest of the four towns (Rose, Stohess,Trost and Shinganshina). Again, little was known about the gang except for which town they controlled and which smaller districts they were trying to get their hands on. 

What Eren did know was The Karanes and The Wings did not get along. They were constantly at war, but with the threat of the Reiss family stepping in at any time, they tried to keep as far away from each other as possible. 

 

“Maybe this place has some job’s going…” he muttered under his breath. Walking towards the door, he glanced around before pressing gently on the door. Thankfully it was open, so he was able to walk inside. Inside it was rather dark with the odd dim light illuminating the room. There was only a few people in the building; most of them were sat in one of the booths and although he couldn’t hear what they were saying, he could hearing the loud cackling of a brunette female. As Eren walked further into the room, he became slightly more aware of his surroundings and the few sets of eyes following him. 

“We’re closed.” A gruff voice woke him from his thoughts. Teal eyes shot up to look in the direction of where the voice had come from. There at the bar was a taller lad, with a long face (which reminded Eren of a horse), cleaning some glasses and glaring at him. Eren frowned, why was he glaring? He wasn’t causing any trouble! 

“Uh...Sorry...I just wanted to ask if there were any jobs going…” he whispered, cursing himself for sounding so stupid. The other boy looked him up and down slowly, grunting lowly. 

“Nope.” he simply replied. 

Eren sighed, well that was just swell. He could sense the eyes of the others in the room burning into the back of his skull so he rubbed the back of his head, as it was actually hurting. “Well..Um..could I leave my CV? Just encase you ever have an opening?” he asked, pulling the document out of his bag and holding it out towards the other. The boy simply stared at it, like he’d get burned it he touched it. After glancing up and making eye contact with the group of people behind him, he finally, though be it reluctantly, took the paper from him. “Thanks…”

“Don’t expect a call though. You’re not the type we like, working here…” he muttered. Eren frowned, wanting to reply with some sort of snarky comment about how he, at least, didn’t look like a horse; but he was thought to reality by a familiar voice. 

“Eren! There you are!” Eren glanced towards the door where the two blondes were walking in. Historia and Annie. Annie had her normal fixed glare upon her face, but was shooting it towards the others in the bar. Standing slightly closer, than normal, to the other blonde; who also seemed to be more aware of their surroundings. Eren wondered why that was, but he didn’t get the chance to ask. “Come on, we’re meeting up with the others.” Historia announced, grabbing his hand firmly and dragging him towards the doors while Annie held back for a couple of moments. 

When Eren glanced back, he noted how the group of people at the booth had all stood and were glaring at the girls. He felt uncomfortable, but he didn’t know why. Was this something to do with Historia’s family? As they left the building, he could have sworn he saw Annie flash something, she was hiding, at the group before leaving and joining the pair on the sidewalk. Nothing more was said after that. The girls didn’t explain why they’d been near the club, nor why they weren’t at work, nor had they explained why the people in there had been glaring at them like they were ready to kill them. And in all honesty - Eren didn’t want to know, If it meant his life was safe, then so be it. 

-x-

When the trio walked into his dorm which he shared with Armin and Marco, Sasha waved at them frantically with her free, but still crumb covered, hand. “HEY!” Eren waved and jumped over the back of the couch to sit down beside Marco, throwing his arm over his shoulder and grinning. Marco stared at him for a few minutes before laughing. 

“You’re such an idiot, Eren.” he grinned. Marco knew it was just a little bit of fun. Eren wasn’t interested in him, and he wasn’t interested back, but sometimes Eren loved to mess with his freckled Jesus.

Once everyone was seated Eren piped up “I saw a guy who looks like a horse, today!” Sasha barked out a laugh, hitting her thigh with her hand. “Like seriously, put some ears on his head and a tail and he’d be neighing.” he sniggered. Okay, so maybe Eren was a little bit irked still about the comment the other boy had made. While Sasha laughed her head off and asked for more details, which Eren happily gave to her, Armin and Marco rolled their eyes before getting into a conversation about books, and Annie and Historia watched the brunette closely. Eren could feel them staring, and glanced over momentarily, catching the pair glance at each other before standing and excusing themselves. The others paid no attention to the odd behaviour, but Eren just couldn’t shift the odd feeling he had. The pair had been acting strange since they found him at Recon. He wanted to ask them why, but didn’t really know if wanted to know the answer - plus he knew they’d never give it to him. 

“Hey guys…” he muttered, glancing to the other three. “Have you noticed anything odd about Historia and Annie tonight?” The three took a moment each to think about it before shaking their heads individually. 

“Why’d you ask?” Armin questioned, his blue eyes set only on his best friend. 

“Well...it’s just that...earlier I went to that club, Recon, and asked if they had any jobs going - and those two randomly turned up….” he began, thinking back to the scene before. “That wasn’t the odd part though. The odd part was the fact that everyone in the nightclub stood when they entered and were glaring at Historia...but neither of them have addressed the situation...now they keep watching me…” 

The other thought over what their friend had just told them. Glancing at each other quizzically, as if talking to each other via some sort of mind link. “It’s probably nothing Eren…” Armin finally said breaking the silence that had loomed over them. 

“It could be something to do with Historia being a Reiss...maybe they were being weary…” Sasha shrugged, stuffing another handful of crisps into her mouth. Eren nodded slowly. Yeah, maybe Sasha was right. The two blondes came back with some more drinks, once again glancing at Eren every now and then, but this time the brunette paid no attention to it. If the other three thought it was nothing, then that was probably the case. **Eren had no idea how wrong he could be or that his life was about to change in a way he could never have imagined.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday came around Eren felt even more glum about not having a job. Maybe he could talk with one of his teachers, probably Anka his art teacher, or maybe the dean of the university, Pixis. They were always helpful when students didn’t know where to turn. He moved slowly through the hallways of the building, his body moving of it’s own accord to his only class of the day, Photography, while his mind wandered endlessly. He was trying to think of what else he could do, he’d tried nearly everywhere in Trost and had had no luck. Maybe he should go into Rose or Stohess or even Sina. They had more job opportunities that was for sure, but he’d have to rely on the bus or train service and that would require a bit of money in itself. Eren let out a deep sigh, glancing up at the plaque above the door he’d finally come to a stop outside of. Well...There was no time to ponder over jobs now, he had to keep his eye on the ball in this class. Opening the door, Eren wandered in, closely followed by some other students. As he made his way to the back of the class where he usually sat, their teacher Gustav, started up the projector and got his slides ready. 

As soon as Gustav started teaching, Eren began to write his notes, his eyes wandering from the screen, to his paper, to the window - gazing out across the campus, then back to the screen. All in all the lesson itself wasn’t very fulfilling. Yes Eren had learnt a lot, but it wasn’t very...exciting. But then again, what had he really expected from a teacher like Gustav? Gustav was the ‘straight to the point’ kind of guy which in most ways was excellent, but other ways, seriously bored the younger. “And that’s it for today; now don’t think you’re getting off likely, though.” Gustav announced as the class slowly began to pack away, a long series of groans echoing around the room, not that that deterred the man, standing tall and proud at the front of the class. “In four weeks the new Gallery in here in Trost will open it’s doors for the first time and we have the fine honor of entering two student’s works. For the lucky two, your pieces will be entered into the auction but it will be up to you whether you sell or not.” The room was filled with gasps and mutters, Eren however sunk lower into his seat. It sounded like the perfect opportunity, not only to possibly make some money, but to show off his ‘talent’ with a camera. But that was the problem in itself, Eren didn’t believe he was good enough in any way or form. Maybe he could get away with not handing anything in, it’s not like anyone would want one of his photos in their homes. “Every single one of you have two weeks to submit up to three pieces of work. It can be of anything, as long as you show you have passion, I will look at it - instead of binning it.” Or maybe he couldn’t. Eren knew he couldn’t get out of this one, Gustav was always trying to make him ‘believe in himself’ but Eren thought it was futile. “I’ll be announcing the lucky two on the Monday of the third week, and with your permission will take your work down to the Gallery that day. Then it will be up to the Gallery whether they take it. If they do, I will ring you that night, and tell you.” The mutters around the room grew in excitement, girls and boys alike gushing over what they were going to do for their piece. Eren wanted to die - this was a nightmare. “Okay, you may all go. And remember, I will be checking up on your progress in the next lesson - Wednesday, during our practical.” 

Slowly but surely, everyone dispersed from the classroom. Eren tried his best to merge in with the crowd, hunching his shoulders and making himself as small as possible. But that didn’t seem to work. It never did. “Yeager, a moment please.” Eren heaved a sigh and turned on his heel to walk back into the room. So close, yet, so far. “I do hope I’m not going to have to chase you around like I did with your last project.” Gustav stood tall, his arms crossed over his chest. Sometimes the man never failed to terrify Eren. 

“No sir.” he muttered quietly. 

The other grumbled, rolling his eyes as he did. “Yeager, I know when you’re lying to me.” he replied simply, but didn’t allow the boy to answer when he opened his mouth, “You have some serious talent, kid. I’ve seen all your projects (when you do hand them in), and I’ve seen your work outside of class. It’s breath-taking, and the fact you can’t see it is unbelievable. Eren I want to put your work up in that gallery. So please. Meet this deadline.” 

Eren just stood there in shock, his mouth still hanging open. Yes he’d heard this sort of speech a thousand times, but did he really just say he wanted to put _his_ work up in the gallery? Eren nodded mechanically, the fear sweeping over him instantly. “Y-Yes...S-Sir.” Gustav nodded, indicating the boy could leave now, and leave he did. Eren rushed out of said room, and down the now quiet hallways like his life depended on it. His work wasn’t that good! It couldn’t be! 

Eren didn’t realise he’d ran out of the building completely, until he’d left the campus completely and was surrounded by cars and people chattering away. He’d completely forgotten talk to one of his teachers about his money situation, but then again he really didn’t want to go back there now. So instead he continued walking down the road, heading for a small café known as **The Small Titan Café** , where Sasha worked.

As he walked; Eren watched the world go by around him, watching children playing in the streets outside their homes, Business men and women rushing around him as they talked hurriedly on their phones. He’d always found it interesting to watch and loved to either paint the scenes he saw or take photo’s. Without even thinking about it, Eren pulled his canon camera out of his bag and set it up, before starting to take his pictures. A warm smile spread across his lips as he took picture after picture. The world around him seemed to slow down as he zoned in on the job in hand, the many sounds merging beautifully like a symphony with the shutter of the camera. Everything around him shone in it’s natural beauty, his eyes zoning in on everything he saw, his smile never faltering and then he saw it. A beauty that shone brighter than any other. His onyx black hair flowing in the slight wind, his undercut helping to shape his hair in one of the most beautiful ways, Eren had ever seen. As he zoomed in with his lens, he focused on the piercing grey eyes which were duly looking ahead of him. His stoic expression bore into anyone who so much as looked at him and Eren knew in that moment, he had found his muse. Oh how he’d love to use him as his model, to take photos of him and paint numerous paintings. Eren couldn’t stop taking photos of the man, his eyes darting over his small figure. And although he was wearing a well tailored suit, Eren could only guess what lay beneath those clothes. He found himself going weak at the knees at the thought. 

As he let his mind wander, his finger pressing away on the button, listening to the shutter repeatedly going off, a soft sigh escaped his lips, as he eyed the man through his lens. This man was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, and he didn’t even know who he was. He didn’t even know if he was gay for goodness sake. But that didn’t matter anymore, he couldn’t stop pressing the button. As he gazed, his smile only brightening, the scene suddenly changed going white. Had something happened to his camera? “Take my picture!” Eren jumped his eyes flying up to see Sasha stood in front of him, posing in different ways for him. 

“Christ Sasha! You gave me a heart attack.” he grumbled, glancing around her, but the man was gone. He sighed sadly, wishing he’d been able to see the man for a little longer. 

“Sorry Eren…” Sasha giggled. “Come on, I’ll get you a coffee, it’s on me” she winked and dragged him inside the café. He hadn’t even realised he’d arrived already. Following her inside, he waved at Marco who was also there. The pair set to work on getting his coffee ready leaving him to ponder over what he’d just experienced. Eren glanced out the window every now and glanced down at his camera. He wanted to look at the photos, but he would wait until he got home - he didn’t want Sasha or Marco looking and asking who he was and why Eren had taken photo’s of him. They’d think he was mad. But he wasn’t. No...He wasn’t...was he? “Here you go, sweetie!” Sasha grinned handing his coffee out to him, with the name ‘bright eyes’ written on the side.

Eren rolled his eyes as he took it and smiled at her “thanks, Sash.” he grinned. “I’m going to go home, I really need to sort out what I’m going to do for my Photography project.” he explained, the pair simply nodded and smiled, telling him it was okay and Marco said he’d be home later. Eren nodded and left quickly. He wanted to get home as quickly as he could and thanked whoever was watching over him, that they only lived around the corner from the café. 

Pulling his keys out of his pocket as he reached the front door, he unlocked it entered, then shut the door and locked it behind him. Walking up the stairs, taking two at a time, Eren reached the door to their apartment quickly, unlocked it and headed inside. He knew he had the place to himself for a couple more hours, so he did his usual of hanging up his jacket, popping his shoes off by the door, dropped his keys into the key bowl (thank you Marco), before heading through the apartment and into his bedroom. Dumping his bag on his floor, the boy placed his coffee on his bedside table before flopping down onto his bed and proceeded to look through the photos he’d taken on his camera. His heart ached as he gazed at the man in the pictures. He was stunning, Eren knew he had no chance, but he couldn’t help the aching desire to know him, to have him. To paint and photograph him. Eren sighed out blissfully, he knew deep down, that he’d probably never see the man again. But, for now, he could dream. And dream he did. As the boy drifted off into a nap, completely forgetting about his coffee. He dreamed of silver eyes and slender, yet still masculine, hands grazing over his skin, setting it on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean aren't I...we catch a glimpse of Levi but...they wont be talking to each other until Chapter 8 (if I stick to the plan...) MWAHAHHA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter tbh, and it's not very well written tbh. Sorry :/ I'm really stressed atm with personal issues and updating my fic's is becoming a mission. Seriously trying to not cry; but ayoh! here we go. I hope you all enjoy this anyway :)

When the weekend came, Eren lay in bed his mind still clouded over with images of that handsome man he’d managed to capture with his camera. His eyes sparkled with wonder, as he stared up at his bare ceiling, and the face of that Adonis flashing before him. He knew it was insane and somewhat creepy to be so infatuated already with a man he didn’t even know. But there was just something about him. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but Eren knew he wanted to feel those hands all over him, and those lips and teeth sinking into his skin. 

Of course, Eren knew it wouldn’t ever happen, he’d probably never even see the man again and with that realisation, Eren finally climbed out of bed and stretched his limbs - letting bones pop and click as he yawned loudly. Today; he was the only one in the apartment, which he was thankful for as it meant he could get on with his art project in peace. Moving through the apartment slowly, Eren made his way to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast - opting for some toast covered in marmite (which everyone else scrutinized him for), and a cup of tea. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, he hummed over every bite of his toast, wondering what he should do for his art project – which he still hadn’t started. With that said he also still needed to pick out or take some new shots, for his photography course. Gunther would have a field day if he didn’t hand something in, but Eren still didn’t feel confident enough with his work. Perhaps spending the day focusing on his art would help him. 

Downing the last of his cup of tea, Eren hopped off the stool he had been sat upon and grabbed his plate and cup before carrying them over to the sink and quickly washed them up. Once done, he wiped his soapy hands on the tea towel and after chucking it back onto the countertop, he made his way back through to his bedroom and changed into his painting clothes. Pulling out his plain white tee which was now covered in paint, charcoal and even some splodges of clay, he pulled off the tank top he’d fallen asleep in and pulled on the tee-shirt. He let out a quick yawn, he then shimmied out of his pyjama trousers and boxers and changed into a clean pair of briefs before pulling on his pair of, again – paint covered, sweat pants. He then bundled up his pyjamas and boxers and chucked them, rather half-heartedly, into his hamper and then attempted to brush his hair as he sat himself down at his easel and hummed in content as he used his spare hand to shift through the small pile of five or more photos he had taken in the past, and now wanted to paint. Pausing, hand and brush hovering in the air, Eren gazed at one photo, in particular. It was a photo of Paris at night, which he’d taken on a trip there, four years ago. Yes, this was the one, this was what he was going to recreate for his painting. 

 

Humming in appreciation, he chucked his brush onto his bed, giving up on his mess of hair and got to work on setting up his paints. The boy hummed to himself as he counted all the paints he’d need, placed the colours out on his wooden paint pallet and chose which brushes he wanted to use. Once set up, Eren plugged his Ipod into his dock and pressed play, before setting to work on his, currently, blank canvas. 

Viridian green eyes followed the elegant brush strokes. Eren poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth ever so slightly, a small habit of his, and blocked out the world around him. Right now, it was just him and his canvas. Him and his brush. Him and his memory of that week in Paris.   
His parents and he had gone out there to meet up with Family who were also on holiday. He’d spent the whole week avoiding his father like the plague – it wasn’t that he hated him or anything like that, but Grisha liked to constantly remind his son that a career in art was no career at all and that he should quit while he’s ahead and go into medicine and become a doctor like himself. Instead he spent the week exploring the city with his cousin. She had dragged him around various shops, museums and even the catacombs. But she had a keen eye so he couldn’t be annoyed at her because he’d managed to get hundreds of photos and even videos. This photo he was currently recreating was one he’d snapped on evening, when the pair had been to a fancy restaurant – his cousin of course having stolen his father’s card to pay for their meals – and the sight of the Eifel tower lit up and the street illuminated by the streetlights had been breath taking. Even as he thought back on it, he couldn’t stop his lips from curling up at the corners, into a soft smile. 

**-x-**

When lunchtime came along, Eren decided to take a break from painting and put his art supplies away. He headed to the bathroom to wash his hands, making sure they were paint free. Armin would kill him if he got paint on any of the surfaces, something he’d found out, the hard way. Humming to himself, jiggling around slightly as he shuffled from one foot to the other, in some lame attempt of dancing to the song he had stuck in his head. Drying his hands, he shook his hips and shuffled back to his bedroom to grab his trainers. Pulling them on he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet from his bedside table and hopped back up from his bed. Cracking his neck, his pocketed his phone and wallet, moving slowly through the apartment, as he made his way to the front door. He knew he didn’t have the money to keep spending on eating out, but he didn’t feel like cooking, so he was going to pop to the café where he knew both Marco and Sasha were working their shifts today. Locking the door behind him, he then shoved the keys in his pocket with his wallet and made his way down the stairs and out the main door. The bitter chill hit him instantly and Eren instantly regretted not bringing his coat with him. His teeth began to chatter as he jogged around the corner and headed for the campus café. The quicker he got there the quicker he’d get back and wouldn’t catch pneumonia.   
The boy was of course getting rather a lot of strange looks and a few passing giggles from girls he passed, but it was to be expected – so the brunette wasn’t all that bothered. He just wanted to grab a coffee and a BLT Sandwich, or maybe the sandwich of the day, and then get back to the apartment where he could warm up before his ass fell off. As the café came into sight, he let out a sigh of relief and sped up, barging past a group of girls, shouting his apologies when they yell at him, and soon found himself tumbling through the door. The café was pretty, quiet with only two tables occupied and only two people currently placing their orders. 

As the brunette tumbled into the much warmer, café, Eren could feel the eyes upon him, causing him to blush ever so slight, but maybe that was more from the fact he was freezing cold. “Eren! Jesus man, why the hell aren’t you wearing your coat!” Sasha yelled, rushing down to him, keeping herself behind the counter, shoving gently past Marco as she did. 

“Sorry Sash, I didn’t realise I wasn’t wearing it until I stepped outside.” Eren muttered, straightening up. Rubbing the back of his neck, he flashed her a toothy grin, happy now that he was finally warming up again. Thank god for his crazy, high, body temperature. Sasha rolled her eyes before smiling back, well Eren’s smile was irresistible.

“Alright…Normal today?” Eren hummed and watched as she began to move around behind the counter, getting his order ready. Eren turned his head slightly, eyes seeking Marco, when instead they landed on someone else, entirely. Stood in front of him, grinning wildly was a tall brunette, female. Her eyes were wide and wild looking, empathised even more by her glasses. 

Eren gulped, stumbling back a little bit. But that still didn’t deter the crazy lady. “Hey there bright eyes!” she cackled. Eren’s breath hitched, his eyes widening, pleading for help, from anybody.   
“Leave the brat alone, shitty-glasses.” Came a gruff yet sultry voice from behind her. Eren cocked an eyebrow slightly, wanting to lean to his left to look around the woman and see who had just spoken. But it seemed he needn’t bother. The figure stepped forward to collect the drinks, Marco was now handing to him and Eren felt his breath hitch and heart skip a beat. It was him…

“Aw! Levi, you’re no fun!” Hange wined, turning to the shorter and grabbing her drink from him before he had the chance to sabotage it. “Just look at him, he’s a right cutie!” she giggled. The male, Levi, as Eren now knew, tsked, and turned to face the pair. His demeanour was far from friendly and inviting, and his face seemed to be set in a Permanent scowl. Yet, as his eyes landed on him, Eren could have sworn he saw those grey, narrowed eyes, widen ever so slightly. But maybe he was wrong? No, he was definitely, wrong, he had to be. 

“Stop badgering the boy, he looks like he’s about to shit himself.” Levi muttered, with a bored expression. Hange pouted and opened her mouth to say something else, when Eren’s prayers seemed to be answered.  
“Here you go Eren! One Cappuccino and a BLT.” Sasha announced, placing them on the counter for him. Eren gulped, flapping about slightly, before pulling his wallet out of his pocket, his eyes darting around, trying desperately not to look at the man who had invaded his dreams. “It’s on me, go home and finish your painting.” Sasha added, before leaving. 

Eren gulped, nodded and pocketed his wallet again before grabbing his order and glanced back at the pair in front of him, who was _still_ looking at him. “Er….Goodbye…” he whispered and ran from the café like the coward he was. 

“So?” 

“Interesting…And he was the one who came to the club looking a job?” 

“yup! I think we could use those bright eyes of his…it’d definitely bring in more customers.” Hange grinned wildly, a dangerous glint in her eyes as he looked to her best friend. 

Levi simply hummed in reply. This was very interesting indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwww you've all waited like...however many month's it's been >.< I'm sorry! I'm in the process of updating all my fics. I've completed chapter two of brotherhood and chapter six of Catch me if I fall, so they'll be posted soon. And yes - I will be looking at trying to update my other fics. I'm sorry it's taken so long - I've been super busy with life in general and I've just moved house (at which we have no internet yet - I'm only able to post this because I'm house/cat sitting for a friend and can use their internet). Anyway - updates are coming!! and I'll try to be much quicker with the chapters - but y'know, life and all that. xD ENJOY!!!

By the time Eren had made it home, his heart was beating wildly in his chest. How was it , a man he didn't know, except for his name, could make him feel and react this way? Eren brought his hand to his forehead, hitting himself three times. "Get your head out of the Gutter, Yeager." he grumbled to himself before kicking off his shoes, placing his Cappuccino on the coffee table and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Why is your head in the gutter?" 

Eren practically leapt in the air at the extra voice in the room. His eyes widened as they fell upon the grinning blonde sat cross-legged in the arm chair across from him. "Jesus Christ!" his breath raged harshly as he tried to calm down his over sped heart. "Where the hell did you come from, Armin?"

Armin chuckled, shifting slightly in the chair, book still open in his lap. "I got home about six minutes ago." he replied with a large grin. "You weren't here when I got in - I was hoping to see how to see how you're getting on with your project." 

"Oh...Yeah, I just popped out for some lunch." Eren replied as he sat up slightly on the sofa and pulled his sandwich out of the brown paper bag. Taking a bite, he hummed - the sandwich was like heaven on his tongue, but he knew it wouldn't - what with Sasha making it. "You can come and look once I've finished eating - I'd like to get your opinion on it, actually."

"Sure - I'm sure it's amazing though."

Eren couldn't help but smile at his best friends comment. He was always cheering him up without being asked too. As Armin went back to reading, Eren ate his sandwich and sipped his Cappuccino, enjoying the comfortable silence surrounding them. He thought back to earlier, in the café - how beautiful Lei turned out to be, up close. Some would say he was too small or too angry looking but he was perfect in his eyes. Eren definitely wouldn't mind getting to know him better _Damn! I'm thinking about him again! Stop Eren! Be human!_ Shaking his head, Eren sat up straighter, taking a large gulp of his Cappuccino - not noticing Armin watching him from the corner of his eye with a grin working its way onto his lips. 

"What'cha thinking about?" Armin sang, lifting his head up properly and flashing that mischievous grin at him. He chuckled when Eren blushed like he'd just been caught doing something indecent. "Whatever it is, it must have been rather nice..."

Eren glared at his friend but it wasn't nearly as menacing as he'd hoped it would be. "Sh-Shut up..."

Armin giggled, shutting his book. "Sorry, so can I go and see your project now?"

Eren sighed but nodded, "sure." Standing up, he grabbed his rubbish and dropped it in the bin on his way past. Leading Armin through to his studio, Eren chewed on his bottom lip as he flicked the light on, wondering if Armin would like it. Leaning against the wall, he watched as Armin wandered over to the easel with his painting on. He watched nervously as the blonde inspected the painting, his hand resting on his chin and looking like he was in deep concentration. What if he didn't like it, what if it was too boring and too simple. Eren was so busy worrying over what he'd say that he didn't notice Armin turning to face him with a bright smile on his lips. 

"Eren! this is amazing, i don't know as much as you when it comes to art, but your use of colours are fantastic." He began, his eyes wide and practically sparkling. "This is based off the photo you took when with your cousin, in Paris, right?" Eren nodded, more than aware of his raging blush. "I thought so, you've captured so many raw emotions, just like you did with the original photo."

"You really like it?" Eren asked quietly, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "What if Anka doesn't agree..." he didn't know why or even when he'd become like this. He supposed it was when he came out to his parents and his father hadn't accepted him. Or maybe it was when he'd told them he was taking photography and art instead of medicine. 

"Of course I mean it!" Armin beamed, crossing the room to grab his hands and focus his attention on him; knowing how Eren's mind worked, he knew he'd be thinking about his father. "Anka is going to love it, just like she liked all your other projects. You have so much talent and potential and deep down you know it. Don't let your bigot of a father get into your head anymore." 

Eren couldn't help the smile softly at his best friend "Thank you Armin - You really know how to cheer me up."

"Anytime - so, can I have a peak at some other stuff? Photography maybe?" Armin asked with a cheeky grin on his lips. 

Eren rolled his eyes, trying to fight his own grin from spreading but soon a laugh escaped his lips and the grin exploded onto his face. "Sure, Armin; my camera is on the table over there." Eren kicked himself off the wall gently and wandered over to his easel and sat himself down. Picking up his paint brush, he dipped it into the paint and resumed where he left off; the sound of the brush stroked on the canvas creating a relaxing aura. His tense muscles being soothed instantly. 

Meanwhile, Armin had picked up the camera and was sat down on the sofa in the room. Blue eyes trained on the camera's screen, his natural smile brightened with every photo he looked at. Eren truly was a natural, capturing the beauty of everyday life in a simple photograph. Armin found himself in awe, wishing he had this kind of talent, his thumb moved to press the 'next' button, excitement running through his veins. The next photo was of a man with black hair. Armin smiled at how Eren had captured the natural beauty of this angry looking man. 

Moving onto the next photo, Armin noticed it was of the same man again. He hummed appreciatively at the beauty present again, currently thinking nothing of it. But as he continued to flip through the photos he began to notice that all the photos were of this man. Arming raised an eyebrow and lifted his gaze to look at his friend. "Hey - Eren...Who's this guy?" when all he got was a questioning hum in reply he chuckled softly and shook his head. "The small, grumpy guy who's scowl gets even more deathly in each photo you took." 

Suddenly Eren spun around to face him, his eyes wide, mouth dropped open and a loud gasp echoed around the small box room. "Don't call Levi that!" He yelled through he wasn't really angry and he knew Armin knew that. 

"So, his name is Levi..." Armin grinned at the other boy's reaction. "How'd you meet him? Who is he?"

"Armin!" Eren whined, becoming a blushing mess and hid his face in his hands. He couldn't believe Armin had asked that, but even more so that he'd reacted like he had. When had he become a blushing school girl? "I - I..."

"Well?"

Eren sighed deeply, "Well - all I really know is his name is Levi."

"And where did you meet?" Armin enquired, a grin still perfectly plastered on his face. 

"Well...um...we haven't officially met, but he did meet in the café today." Eren began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Noting Armin's eyebrow raise, he bit his bottom lip before puffing out his cheeks and sighing. "Okay, well...I saw him the other day, when I was coming home from school, I just couldn't help but be struck by his beauty. Of course I knew I'd never see him again - but it didn't stop me from....well - y'know...getting hooked. But then I saw him today! Up close!"

"And did you speak to him?"

"Not really...His - er - friend was with him and she was...sort of gushing over me and he told her to shut up." 

"So he didn't say a single word to you?"

Eren sighed and nodded, "but he's so gorgeous, y'know, up close." 

"Well...I hope you get to meet him again - but be careful Eren." Armin stood up, placing the camera on the table and walked over, resting his hand on the brunette's shoulder. He smiled softly down at him, patting his shoulder gently.

"I will be Armin, I promise." Eren sighed, but not in annoyance at his friend - no he was content. Armin soon left him to it, letting him get on with his project. 

**-x-**

Eren had just finished up for the night; he was just over half way done with his painting when the apartment was filled with loud frantic knocking. Leading the studio, Eren entered the living room - raising an eyebrow at Armin who was just getting up from the arm chair to answer the door. 

"Sounds like Sasha to me." Armin muttered, walking over to the door. 

Eren hummed in agreement. As the door swung open, Sasha danced her way in, bag of crisps in hand. Right behind her was Marco, shaking his head as he wandered in behind her, keys in hand. "I kept telling her that I had my keys on me - but she was adamant on having you open the door." 

Armin rolled his blue eyes, shutting the door behind Marco while Eren chuckled. "Of course she did...Typical Sasha."

Sasha simple giggled from the kitchen, where she was sat on the breakfast island, chomping on her crisps. 

"Well Sash? To what do we owe the honour?" Eren asked, parking himself down on the sofa. 

"Well boys! Tonight we are going to the club, Eren stumbled upon, Recon!" she announced loudly, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

All three boys looked at each other, eyebrows raised "and why is that?" Armin asked, grinning cheekily - Sasha must have a good reason to go on a school night. 

Sasha grinned back but a slight blush was apparent on her cheeks, "A hot guy works there and I think I might actually have a chance with him! He likes food just as much as I do!" 

The boy's laughed softly but nodded anyway. _At least she had her priorities right..._ "All right Sash, we'll go." Eren announced. 

"WHOOO! Okay! Let's all get ready - I'll be back her in under and hour!" hopping off the counter, she raced from the room, leaving the door wide open behind her. 

Eren laughed, shaking his head as he shut the door behind her. Finally they all nodded to each other before heading to their respective rooms to get changed. 

In only a matter of minutes Eren's room closely resembled something from a zombie apocalypse. Half the contents of his wardrobe was thrown over his floor while Eren was running around his room like a mad man with nothing on. Even his curtains were open - he hoped old Mrs Taylor across the street didn't happen to look out of her window anytime soon, he didn't quite fancy having to tell the paramedics the reason for her heart attack was seeing him stark naked, waving his cock about while trying to find clothes. 

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. As the door opened, Eren dived behind his bed trying to hide his naked form; how he didn't hurt his dick in the process was beyond him. 

"Eren? are you re- what the fuck happened in here!" Armin screeched as he entered the bedroom. 

"Oh! It's just you." Eren sighed in relief and clambered back up from his hiding spot. 

"You know, just because I'm not Marco, doesn't mean I want to see you butt-ass-naked!" Armin laughed, with a shake of the head as he sat down on the bed. 

Eren rolled his eyes but still didn't bother to cover up. "I'm screwed Armin! I have no idea what to wear! Everything makes me look so child-like." he whined, pouting like a child.

Armin chuckled and stood up before walking over to the wardrobe. Making it look easy, he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a smart but also casual looking shirt and tossed them to Eren. "Now surely you can pick out your own boxers and shoes."

Eren blushed slightly, shooting him a frown. "Yes Armin! I can do that!" he grumbled out of embarrassment. 

"All right, be ready in five minutes Eren! Or I'm sending Sasha in here, when she arrives." 

Eren rolled his eyes as the blonde left before he dumped his clothes on his bed and proceeded to make quick work of getting dressed. He picked up a clean pair of boxers from the floor and pulled them on, along with a clean pair of socks and then began to pull on his jeans. He jumped on the spot a couple of times, pulling the curve hugging jeans over his ass. Once on he admired how his ass looked, as he checked himself out shamelessly in his full length mirror. To this day he was still amazed at how he could walk, breath, let alone how he didn't break his dick in them. Was it even possible to break your dick? Shaking his head, he snapped himself out of it and finished getting dressed.

Once ready, Eren left his bedroom and entered the living room where Armin and Marco were sat. Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the front door banging open and Sasha strutting in. Sasha hollered at them and spun around, showing off her outfit. Both Armin and Marco stood with their mouths wide open, while Eren whistled and danced over to her, spinning her around more. "Damn Sash! If I weren't gay I'd be jumping on you right now." 

Sasha giggled, popping her hip "I'm just that hot!" She grinned. Sasha was wearing a short navy blue dress with black high heels - her hair was loose from her normal ponytail and she'd slapped on some makeup. Not enough to be crazy looking, but enough to be noticeable. 

"This guy won't be able to resist you." Armin added, putting his thumbs up. 

Sasha blushed but held herself together. "Come on, let's go, the taxi is waiting."

The four of them made their way out and down to the taxi. All of them, but Eren especially, were glad that Annie and Historia were at some formal Reiss Partly. If they had been around they'd never let the four go to Recon. Although, Eren still didn't understand why. But he would find out. He was sure of it. 

So tied up in his own thoughts, Eren hadn't noticed they'd gotten into the car, been driven and were now outside the club. Marco paid the driver as everyone got out (Eren being pushed to attention by a grinning Armin), and Sasha whistled as she eyed the club. 

"Looks good!" She called out, wrapping her arm around Eren's waist. "Good pick Eren!" she giggled. 

As they all made their way to the back of the queue, Armin just about noticed the bouncer at the door, watching them before whispering to a man who came out of the club for a few minutes before heading back inside. It seemed odd, but Armin tried not to pay too much attention to it. 

"How long do you think we'll have to wait in line for?" Sasha asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly. 

"Well it's kind of long, so we might not even get in." Marco whispered with an apologetic smile. 

Sasha whined, stomping her foot slightly, like a child. "No fair! I want to go inside and dance! Eren be a darling and flirt with the bouncer or the doorman!" All three boys groaned while Sasha fluttered her eyelashes at Eren. 

Before Eren had chance to reply, the sound of somebody clearing their throat behind them, captured their attention. Standing there was the bouncer; he was slightly taller with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He stared at the group for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You four can go in." 

Eren's mouth dropped wide open in shock. How had it been that easy to get in? He didn't even notice Armin looking the bouncer up and down as they followed him down the path and to the club doors. When the doorman, a man with dark hair which seemed to be styled to a point (which looks kind of weird, yet strangely suited him), opened the door, Eren could have sworn he saw the two men were watching him more closely than he did the others. Maybe the bouncer had overheard what Sasha had said...Eren shuddered at the thought. _Note to self, stay away from the bouncer if I value my life._

Walking into the club, Eren noted that he could instantly feel the vibrations of the music radiate through him. This would be one hell of a night. Viridian eyes scanned the room - he spotted a few good looking guys but none took his fancy. Oh well, he didn't care too much - after all, he had the mysterious Levi on his mind still. 

"Drinks? First round on me!" Sasha bellowed, grabbing their attention. "You two find a table, Eren and I will get the drinks." Armin and Marco nodded before parting ways. Sasha and Eren already knew what to get as the group always started off the same way. "One sex on the beach, two beers and one Vodka and orange." Sasha announced to the grumpy looking barman, once they'd got to the bar. 

Eren was sort of amazed that the bar was so quiet, but he didn't dwell on it for long once he caught sight of the barman.

The guy looked at them in slight disgust, more so at Eren, as he began preparing their drinks. "What are you doing here? Didn't I say you aren't our type?" 

Eren growled and noticed Sasha looking at them in confusion. "I'm here to buy drinks, not ask for a job." he growled in annoyance, trying to keep his anger under control. 

Sasha, now having caught on to what was going on, glared at the man and suddenly began to throw her arms in the air like she was about to karate chop him. "Leave our beautiful Eren alone!" she cried in warning, her eyes narrowing on the two-toned haired boy. 

Eren chuckled at his friend's fierce display of defence. Never had he adored her more than in this moment. The barman grumbled under his breath and handed them their drinks. Eren shoved the exact amount of money needed to pay for the drinks, into the barman's hand, before helping Sasha carry the drinks to the table where Armin and Marco were waiting. 

"Drink up! I have a feeling my song is about to come and that means I need to shake these hips on the dancefloor." Sasha hollered over the sound of the music as she and Eren arrived at the booth. 

Eren rolled his eyes at his friend's eagerness as he sat down. He passed Armin his vodka and orange before taking a sip of his beer. The music surrounded them and Eren's attention drifted over to the dancefloor. The sights of bodies grinding against each other, lips locked with lips and necks, made the brunette squirm in his seat. As his eyes drifted over to a gay couple, who were getting rather steamy on the dancefloor, Eren felt his arm being tugged, which broke the trance he seemed to be in. Turning his head, he saw Armin grinning at him. He didn't know whether he could be nervous or not. "What is it Arm?"

"I said, that man is over there." Armin said with a grin still plastered over his face. 

"What man?" Marco asked and he and Sasha leaned in. Sasha sipped on her cocktail with wide eyes glued to him and Armin.

"Levi..." Armin's voice dropped to a huskier tone and his eyes drifted over in the direction of the man in question. 

Four pairs of eyes followed. Eren gasped quietly at the sight of the raven sat in the booth across the room. He seemed to be as grumpy as ever, but that could have been to do with the company he was with. The woman from the Café was sat across from him, waving her hands dramatically, a blonde man was sat in the middle, looking rather tired and a strawberry blonde female was sat next to Levi, rather closely, sipping on her drink whilst trying to hold in her laughter it seemed. 

"WHOA! Who's that hottie?" Sasha bellowed over the music whilst leaning over the table, trying to get a better look at the handsome Raven. 

"Eren's new fancy man..." Armin teased, sipping on his drink.

"No he isn't! We've not really spoke..." Eren whined, blushing bright red. 

"But you like him?" Sasha asked with a grin, sipping on her own drink and fluttered her eyelashes at him in a teasing manner. 

Eren blushed and dipped his head, trying to avoid three pairs of eyes. "I...I think I'd like to try and meet him properly..." 

"He looks pretty intimidating though.." Armin muttered, sipping on his vodka and orange. 

"He might not be gay, that woman seems to be sitting rather close to him." Marco whispered, urging the word of caution, like he often did. 

As the song changed to _Side to side, by Ariana Grande ft Niki Minaj_ , Sasha jumped from her seat and began to pull Eren up. "Let's find out shall we!" she exclaimed, winking at him. "Come on Armin! Eren needs a guy to dance with, not a girl!" Armin rolled his eyes but didn't argue, while Marco waved them off, watching the three disappear onto the crowded dancefloor. 

Finding a spot where they could dance, Eren wrapped his arms around Armin's waist, shuffling closer to let their bodies touch. He wasn't sure if Sasha's plan would work but he was willing to give it a try. Swaying their hips, both boy's played the part perfectly. Their bodies grinding together, eyes lidded. Even though he was straight, Armin was a good actor and he was willing to do this for his best friend. Plus he rather enjoyed acting like this, there were no feelings involved and neither of them got turned on by it, so it was a win-win situation. Armin took pride in his wingman status, so to say. 

"Look! There's the guy I was talking about!" Sasha yelled as she danced over to them, pointing in the direction. Both boys followed with their eyes and Eren gasped slightly. "Leave it to moi!" she grinned and danced her way over to the booth. 

Eren and Armin both watched as she spoke to a guy with a buzzcut who was now sat at the same booth as Levi. The guy quickly introduced her to the others and scooted over to give her room to sit. Eren prayed Sasha would be subtle, but he couldn't hear anything over the music, so he'd just have to make do with continuing his rather lude dance with Armin. 

"So Sasha, are you here alone?" The tall blonde, who'd now been introduced as Erwin, asked politely, flashing her a charming smile. 

"Nope!" Sasha responded, popping the 'p'. "My friend Marco is over at the bar, it looks like he might be flirting with your barman." she grinned and giggled, pointing in their direction. The others hummed, the girls awed and Levi tutted in slight boredom, or maybe it was annoyance. It was hard to tell. "And I'm with Eren and Armin!" this time they followed the direction in which she was pointing, to look at the dancefloor where the two boys were getting hot and sweaty. 

This time Levi's attention seemed peak as he smirked over the rim of his whiskey glass, gun metal eyes locked with viridian. He was semi aware of Hange nudging Erwin, making him look at the Raven, but most, if all, of his attention was on the brunette with bright captivating eyes. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Sasha who, despite currently chatting to Connie, was now plotting in her head how to introduce the pair properly. It was about time Eren had some action and Levi seemed to be just as interested. 

Eren's hooded, slightly lust filled eyes stayed locked with Levi's as he ground his groin slightly against Armin's, only breaking eyesight for a moment to tip his head back - showing off his neck. Unaware of just how much attention he was getting from the raven. Not noticing how Levi was gripping his glass tighter, gulping ever so slightly and running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. 

All in all, Eren definitely didn't regret coming out tonight. He'd have to thank Sasha later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments help me maintain a healthy diet <3  
> tumblr; [ @xmaddisaster](http://xmaddisaster.tumblr.com)  
> Youtube; [ xMadDisaster ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTQRok9JPoR_yf21nVRWPyQ)


End file.
